Unspoken Promise
by xX9SoftballChick9Xx
Summary: After 20 years, kelly is still in the guard. what happened to the promise made before? what about her family? on her new mission who does she need to watch? Sequel to What a turn around by chanellyxoxo5! PLEASE READ! R/R!Chaper 3 now up!
1. Fences

Unspoken promises

Unspoken promises.

Chapter 1!!

Hey!! As promised here is the Sequel to What a turn around!! Hope you like.. O and to those who are confused about the ending, Danny and Kelly broke up. It was kind of a mutual thing. Kelly, when she hugs him, realized that she still loves Mathew. And Mathew promised to save her from the Volturi. So any who, here is the first chapter!!

Kelly P.O.V.

I sat in my room. It was made up of huge concrete walls, the ceiling was very high. So I sat on my bed throwing a softball that was given to me by Heidi when I first arrived. I would throw it up in the air, and have it bounce off of the ceiling and come back. I have been in the Volturi guard for 20 years. After about 15 years I gave up on the whole Mathew saving me. I knew that my family wanted me home, but I'm glad they didn't come. It would only leave some one dead, and Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper with me. Over the years because of my rage, I have become one of the strongest fighters in the guard. I always kept to myself. Every one was nice to me since they knew my story. Except for Jane, she has issues. So as I was saying I was sitting on my room listening to Fences by Paramore.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the halls there are people looking through._

If only they knew how true this is.

_The window in the door. They know exactly what were here for. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be._

Man oh man, how I longed to be home. I would do any thing to be back with my family. I would even go shopping with Alice…….. for a whole day!!

_Your always on display. For every one to watch and learn from don't you know by now, you can't turn back, because this road is all you'll ever have._

No. this isn't the only road. I will get out. This is not my future….. but what is? I know it is ay home with my family, but how?

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying, just living proof that the cameras lying, lying, and oh, oh open wide, cause this is your nigh, so, smile cause you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style._

Why can't they see that this is true? I am dying inside. I need to leave, and when I do, every one will know it. That was when there was a nock at my door so I opened it. There was Alec standing there. He was a cute kid, he had some weird crush on me. _Ew. _

"Um….. Aro said that he wanted to talk to you. Something about a mission." I nodded and walked past him. I walked down the long empty hall ways into the "throne room." _Throne room my ass. This place is to creepy and smells way to much like blood. Stupid human drinkers……_ There Aro stood. I grew to respect him. But I would never be friends with him. He tore me away from my home and those I love.

"Ah…. There you are Kelly. I have a mission for you. You are to spy on a small coven. It has 4 male vampires. We have suspected that the three of them are planning treason. We want you to investigate. They are currently residing on America. You will leave in two days."

"Uh.. Aro, you said that there were four in the coven. What is with three planning treason?"

"Well from what I have heard, that one is basically dead. Apparently some things in his life have changed him. He is basically a walking shell. So there are no worries about him." I nodded and wondered back to my room. My time spent at the castle was either in my room blasting music from bands like, My Chemical Romance, Boys like Girls, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and other songs that were slightly depressing, or I was in the library drowning myself in books. I walked to Heidi's room. I needed some new clothes. I knocked on her door.

"Come in Kelly."

"Hey. Um…. Do you still have those clothes you bought for me but I reused to wear?" she smiled very big.

"Yah." She laughed and jumped up from her position on her couch to her closet. She brought out a huge bag of clothes. They were from Hot Topic and Pac Sun and Anchor Blue. I gladly took the bag thanked her and left. It took me about an hour to pack. I had no idea of what to pack. Well I did, but I didn't know how MUCH to pack. This so sucked.

Two days later.

I was on the plane to America. There were a few guys my "age" and were trying to flirt with me. Emphasis on the trying. I learned Spanish and by the sounds of it they didn't understand. So I would curse them out and call them names. They thought I was flirting back…… Funny. The plane finally landed. I got my bags and headed out to the parking lot. There sat a new Mustang G.T. Shelby model. _Figures. Stinkin vampire kiss up. _I threw my bags into the trunk of the car, got in and pulled out of the parking lot. I was now in the middle of San Francisco.

Two hours later.

Did I mention how much I hate San Francisco? Yah well it sucks. (a.n. No offence to those who live there. I have family there) the traffic is HORRIBLE. But I like every thing else. Especially the bay area. I drove home. Well my temporary home. It was about 4 blocks away from the subjects. I haven't opened the file that was given to me with the details of each vampire. I finally got home. I brought all of my bags and the files into the two story small home. I dumped them in the living room and went straight to the shower. I let the hot water relax me. I always took fast showers. The hot water made my mind wander, and I didn't want to think about my past. After about 10min. I was out. I dressed in blue sweatpants and a baggy All Time Low shirt. I walked down the stairs into my living room. I sat on the couch and grabbed the file. I opened it. With the first page being a description, report and picture of Mathew Steed.

_O h god no._

A.N. Sooooo do you love it or what?? I hope that this story is a bigger hit then What a turn around. Any who tell me what you think!!


	2. this gets complicated

Chapter 2!!

HEYY!!!!! Soooo….. what did you guys think?? Was it good? Ok? So far is it better then the first story? Or do I need to write more? Oh M G! I just remembered the song from the first chapter is basically the plot for my story. It makes sense through out the story….. TEEHEE!!!!!

Kelly P.O.V.

The picture fell into my lap. I couldn't explain to you the shock I felt. It was unreal. When I took in the picture recently taken I couldn't tell you the pain I felt in my heart. (A.N. in my story the Volturi take pictures and update the files of vampires every 15 years. So the file is 5 years old. The 15 years start when the vampires first become vampires. Oh and Kelly didn't have one because she was in hiding.) the picture I stared at wasn't my Mathew. This was a vampire that was broken. His eyes weren't the same smothering gold they use to be. Before, I could look into his eyes and see his soul, now, I don't even think that he has one. He looked so…… dead. The purple under his eyes were darker. He looked like he was in so much pain. And it was my fault. I then looked at his file. The files were pretty straight forward. There were categories and the status of each.

Mathew Steed.

Power: none, so far.

Mate: Gone

Diet: Animal. (I was glad to see that he would never give this up.)

Age: 17

Summary: Mathew Steed has been a vampire for the past 15 years. From my observations he has no powers but I suspect that he does, but he hasn't discovered them. Almost like he doesn't even care. I over heard conversations through his coven to learn that his mate was taken 15 years ago. (A.N. remember this file is 5 years old.) he is different from the rest of the coven because of his diet.

As I read this my heart was slowly breaking. I can't believe the changes that he took on. Looking at this file and picture made me realize that I had made a mistake. I read the other vampires files. Every thing clicked in my head, for me to only realize that Mathew was innocent, but he was going to pay none the less. I still needed to figure out what to do about his family, I needed to figure out how to gain their trust, and get on the inside, I needed to get close to the coven leader, but keep Mathew in the loop. This was not going to be the same go in and kill mission.

Mathew P.O.V.

Everything reminded me of her. Everything I did and saw. The worst of it all was the fact that the reason that she was discovered was because of my so called "family". Yah right. I was currently sitting in my room blasting some My Chemical Romance through my speakers. I could still hear my coven down stairs arguing about some thing. For some reason they knew exactly when to shut up around me. Well at least about certain things.

Flash back

"_Hey Loser." I turned to face Conor. _

"_What?"_

"_I was just wondering how you were feeling today? Any better? Or are you still not over that bitch of a girl friend?" That was one of the few things that pissed me off. _

"_You know what ass hole?!? Just because I can find love in this world and you can't doesn't give you the right to strip that away from me, then turn on me and taunt me with it!" _

_End Flash Back _

That was when I was hit with a scent. It was familiar but in a distant sort of way. Almost like when you go to your grandparents house after not being there for years. (A.N. you know, imagine a smell that is familiar, but its been a while.) I rushed down the stairs of our third story home to the living room. Only to stop at the stairs and watch my "brothers" drool over, and welcome in a stunning vampire. She had dark brown hair with a blue streak in it, she was tall and slender and had red eyes, she was gorgeous. I stared at her, and noticed the familiarity in her movements. I didn't know what it was but, there was something weird. That was when I heard it in the back of my mind.

_Say nothing and I will tell you, but you need to listen. _Her voice rang through my head like a bell.

Kelly. Her head made a slight nod.


	3. AN1 bring you up to speed

A.N.

I read the reviews and saw that you were a little confused. Is it me or did that rhyme. Any who…..

Mathew didn't recognize Kelly because, she can change her appearance, which she did. Her eyes are red so that Mathew's coven would accept her faster. And no, Mathew is not a mind reader, Kelly can send messages to others through their mind. So yah…… thanx for the reviews!!!


	4. The things we miss the most

Chapter 3!!!!

Hey hey hey!!!! Im sooooo glad that you guys like the new sorry!!! Oh and im working on a new story called Decode. I'll put it up asap!!!! So here is the new chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!

Kelly P.O.V.

As I walked up the steps towards my down fall I knew that what ever happened Mathew had to get out a live. Even if that meant that I didn't. I already had a plan played out in my head. My name was to be Riley, (It was a name that Rosalie wanted to name me.) I had dark brown hair with a blue strip, I was about two inches taller, and I passed as a 20 year old. _Please god, please let this work. _I lightly rapped on the door, remembering that I needed to get close to the family. The door open with a whoosh, leaving me to look at some semi attractive vampires.

"Hello? Can _I _help you?" ew, ew, ew!!!!

"Well actually, all of you can." Their jaws dropped. _Sick mother fu- _"I'm new to the area, and word has it that you are trying to overpower the Volturi. Am I correct?" they pulled themselves together once they realized what I was asking about. Chills I tell you!!! CHILLS!!! I followed them into the living room, only to meet the most dazzling golden eyes ever. _Say nothing and I will tell you, but you need to listen. _I heard him ask my name and I nodded enough for him to catch on. I sat in one of the chairs. The eldest and I assumed coven leader spoke up first.

"My name is Justin, I am the leader of this coven. This is Conor, and Mike." He totally blew off Mathew, I looked at him, he had hurt in his eyes. I motioned my head in his direction. "Oh. That's Mathew. He is a loser and most of the time is in his room, moping. He lost his mate 20 years ago." I wanted to sock him. I wanted to kill him then and there, but I needed to get in and find out if there were more. "Interesting story really. Well not really, we ratted his little girlfriend out to the Volturi so that he couldn't be happy." I ALMOST killed him. Key word. Almost. I heard Mathew's voice. _Kelly, don't blow your cover, please, I miss you. _That was the only thing that stopped me.

"Oh. My name is Riley, and I actually lost my mate years ago. I'm truly sorry." The other's jaws dropped.

"Well, uh…. Back to business. Why do you want to destroy the Volturi?"

"They took those I loved away from me. So I want them to feel the same pain I felt" Justin nodded. _Ass hole. He doesn't care, he probably just wants to get in my pants. _ It was a little quiet.

"So what is the master plan? Are there any other covens involved? What are your recourses?" I wanted to get as much info as I could and get out. But first I needed to find a way to Mathew out, so that he didn't get hurt, but I knew that helping him would most likely cost me my life.

"Anxious are we? But no, there are no other covens involved, we plan on making an army of new borns, then attacking. We are praying that one of the vampires we have will be created with a shield. So I guess it is kind of like shooting in the dark. But that is what we are hoping, and we will change enough vampires to over power them."

"How many?"

"250" that blew my mind, if one of them did have a shield, the Volturi was screwed, that would wipe them out. I needed to tell them, the sooner they knew, the better.

"Have you created any new borns yet?"

"No. We plan to attack within the next two months. We will create them as we travel." _Talk about shooting in the dark, this is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard! _I nodded slightly.

"Well thank you. I will come back tomorrow, if that is all right?"

"YES! Ugh. I mean, yes of course. Me cassa e su cassa." (A.N. so sew me if I spelt that wrong!) I nodded and headed for the door. _Come to my place. I will explain. Follow my scent in 52 minutes. It is a random time. So do it. _And I headed out the door. It started to drizzle a little.

Mathew P.O.V. (During the conversation.)

"My name is Justin, I am the leader of this coven. This is Conor, and Mike." He totally blew off me off. _Ass holes._ I noticed Kelly look at me, I prayed that she didn't see the hurt in my eyes. I was never accepted. Kelly motioned to me with her beautiful head. "Oh. That's Mathew. He is a loser and most of the time is in his room, moping. He lost his mate 20 years ago." I could tell she wanted to kick the crap out of him. She wanted to kill him then and there. "Interesting story really. Well not really, we ratted his little girlfriend out to the Volturi so that he couldn't be happy." She ALMOST killed him. I had to stop her, it was her mission. _Kelly, don't blow your cover, please, I miss you._

"Oh. My name is Riley, and I actually lost my mate years ago. I'm truly sorry." The other's jaws dropped.

"Well, uh…. Back to business. Why do you want to destroy the Volturi?"

"They took those I loved away from me. So I want them to feel the same pain I felt" I knew that she was pulling the guilt thing over them. If she knew how hurt her family was, she would have killed them, even if her life was at risk.

"So what is the master plan? Are there any other covens involved? What are your recourses?"

"Anxious are we? But no, there are no other covens involved, we plan on making an army of new borns, then attacking. We are praying that one of the vampires we have will be created with a shield. So I guess it is kind of like shooting in the dark. But that is what we are hoping, and we will change enough vampires to over power them."

"How many?"

"250"

"Have you created any new borns yet?"

"No. We plan to attack within the next two months. We will create them as we travel." _They are idiots to even think that this will work. _

"Well thank you. I will come back tomorrow, if that is all right?"

"YES! Ugh. I mean, yes of course. Me cassa e su cassa." (A.N. so sew me if I spelt that wrong!) She nodded and headed for the door. _Come to my place. I will explain. Follow my scent in 52 minutes. It is a random time. So do it._ I watched her as she slipped out the door and into the good old San Francisco mist.

Kelly P.O.V. (A.N. when people talk to her, she will be Riley, but the P.O.V.'s will be Kelly, or when Mathew is talking to her. Not to confuse you!!!)

I sat in my living room listening to some C.D.'s that I had the brains to remember to bring. _If he can't smell me, then he will probably will be able to hear me! _That was when I heard a soft knock at the door. I stood up and walked to the door nervously. I looked through the hole and saw him there, standing in all his glory. I opened the door and stood in front of him. I looked like my normal Kelly self. We looked into each others eyes, and next thing I knew, I was against his chest, in the middle of a passionate kiss.

A.N. WAT DO U THNK?????!!!! Is it better then the first??? REVIEW FOR ALL THAT IS EDWARD!!!!! Thank you!!!!


	5. AN2 CONTINUE?

HEY!!!!

No one is reviewing my story!!! So I haven't been writing!!! So I have a poll (if it is up) saying weather or not I continue. Soo…. VOTE PLEASE!!! And if no one really cares then I will write a summary chapter that puts the stort at a conclusion….. soo…. Yah. Please. Oh and if it isn't up there write a review and tell me… SORRY!!!


	6. New story alert

NEW STORY ALERT!!!

Cause of the way that this story is going I made a new one.

It is called Decode. Yes after the song by Paramore. (In case you haven't noticed…. I LOVE THAT BAND!!!) any way, it is a Bella and Edward story. They meet in 1917 and are betrothed. A few weeks before the wedding, the Spanish influenza hits. Bella and Edward's family dies. Alice is taken away because of her visions, eventually Edward is ripped away from Bella. The day that the wedding was to happen, Bella visits the graves and is attacked and turns into a vampire….. Will her and Edward reunite? Is Edward even alive?


End file.
